


Like Licking an Ashtray

by pony_express



Series: A - Z Dead Poet's Society Drabbles [12]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: How can Neil describe Charlie's kiss





	Like Licking an Ashtray

How would he describe kissing Charlie? 

What words could sum up the sheer pleasure of those plush red lips on his soft pink ones? That little moan that would often escape from Charlie if he bit down or push his tongue a little further in. The way Charlie's hand would always come up to gently push his head toward his waiting lips. The way his fingers would entwine in a lose hair. 

How could he describe kissing Charlie? Right now it was like licking an ashtray. The smell. The taste. Bitter. But then Charlie's giggle would put him back there.


End file.
